The Harry Competition
by Viet-Nu
Summary: In the beginning, Cho confesses her love for Harry but soon later, Harry is forced to choose between Cho and new girl Lucy Lee. So he decides o hold a competition.
1. Letterz

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not claim to own the characters, so no suing please! O yeah! And the idea of the Harry Competition was from my good friend Jazzy D. So applause plz for her!!!  
  
Note: This is my 1st fanfic so it's probably gonna be bad! But please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
[The Burrow]  
  
Harry sat at the table when an owl flew in. It was one that he did not recognize. It was brown with black spots all over it. The owl flew & landed on Harry's shoulder. "Who's it from?" Ron asked. "Open it." Ginny said. Harry took the letter and read the first 2 words silently. "Dear Harry," He carried on aloud. "How have you been? I'm missing you loads. I broke up with Corner because it wasn't the same. He didn't understand about Cedric the way you did. I really like you Harry and I was wondering. Can we start over? Lots of Love,  
Cho."  
  
"Whoa! Do you still have feelings for her? She certainly has feelings for you!" Ginny exclaimed. "I still think she's not good enough for you. I mean, all she seems to talk about to you is Cedric and besides, she's nearly always crying!" Ron said. "Mmmmm" murmured Harry. "I think you should tell Hermionie. I'll tell her. Harry? Haaarrry???" Harry Jumped. He was too busy on thinking of what to do. He did not have any feelings for her anymore, but did he? After all, he was thinking about her the night before. "oh Yeah. Yell Hermionie. I'm going to go and reply to Cho."Harry replied. "Finally! You're awake! So what are you gonna put?" asked Ron. "I don't know yet. Bye."Harry ran up to his bed with the owl perched on his arm.  
He took his quill and started writing.  
"Dear Cho,  
Missing you loads. See you at the Hogwarts Train? Hope to see you soon.  
Harry." He looked at it, and then rolled it up & sent it away. Ginny came in.  
"Harry. We're gonna go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so you'd better get ready."  
  
Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!!Please! 


	2. Bloody Marietta

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter.  
  
Harry got dressed quickly before calming Ron's owl, Pig.  
"Eat your Breakfast! Chop Chop!"screamed Mrs Weasley. "You all know that we're going to get your books today!" "Ron. Is Hermionie meeting us there?"asked Harry. "No. Not really. We're meeting her on the train like we always did." Ron replied. After breakfast, Mr Weasley gave everyone floo powder. "Oh no!"grumbled Harry. "What?"Ron asked. "I sort of have a thing with traveling with floo powder." Harry replied, slightly embarrassed. "Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted, and with a poof, he was gone. "We'll meet each other back at 2 o'clock ok?"assured Mrs Weasley.  
Harry and Ron hanged about in the shops. Harry bought some more parchment and ink while Ron bought a Chuddley Cannons photo. "Harry!" harry turned around to see Cho. "Hi." Said Harry. "hello."Ron said. "have you come to get your books?" "durrr! What would we be here for then!" said Ron under his breath. "Yeah." Said Harry. There was a slight silence. "I'll see you later then Harry." "Yeah. Bye." She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked away. "Wow!!" exclaimed Ron, "She really likes you!" "I know. And I think I'm falling for her all over again."  
  
"Come on! You'll be late for school!" Mrs Weasley shouted, "The train's here!"  
Harry and Ron got on the train & into a carriage whereNeville and Hermionie were sitting. "Hey Harry, Ron."said Hermionie. "Hello." Said Neville. "How was getting away from the Dursleys? Bet you it was great!" Hermionie asked. "One of the best times in my life." Replied Harry, "Not that they cared though. They wouldn't have cared if I got run over my a 10 tonne truck!" "That's a bit harsh though?" Neville shuddered, "Those Dursley's sound horrible! Worser than Gran!" "Yeah. Believe me." Harry smiled. The door slided open. Cho was standing there with her friend, Marietta, looking annoyed as usual. "Hi." Cho said. Marietta said nothing. "Hi." Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermionie replied. "What is she doing here?" said Hermionie coldly staring at Marietta. "I told her to come. After all, she is my friend. And also, I'd like to say that she didn't mean to be a sneak. She just had a lot of pressure on her." Cho backed Marietta up. "I didn't want to come. So don't think I'm friends with you or anything. I'm only here, because I'm a good friend." Marietta said coldly back at Hermionie. "Hey! Stop argueing." Ron said, trying to cool things down. "I'm not argueing." Hermionie replied. " Can we all just leave it here? I don't like fights." Mumbled Neville loudly. "Bye Harry." Waved Cho and dragged Marrietta out of the scene. " Bye. Cya."said Harry. "How rude?" Hermionie spitted, "That girl. Stupid sneaky bloody Marietta."  
  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews Please! 


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: See 1st Chapter.  
  
Ron. Harry, and Hermionie sat in the great hall. The sorting hat had finished its longest song yet and Harry and Ron still had the sorting before they could munch on food.  
  
"John Telco! Ravenclaw!" "Jacky Mackinson. Hufflepuff!" "Hannah Plade, Ravenclaw!" "Bruce Williamson, Slytherin!" "Lucy Lee"  
Harry watched as a young asian girl walked up. Harry felt she was quite pretty and found himself wanting her to be put in Gryffindor. "Gryffindor!" Harry clapped but was disappointed when she sat at the other end of the table. She looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he remembered that Cho loved him so he turned around quickly. "You're blushing." Ron pointed out. "It's nothing. I'm just hot." Harry said quickly.  
**  
Harry was now Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor and He and Ron were picking out people at the tryouts. Harry and Ron saw many good flyers and Ginny tried out for chaser. "Ok. We hoped all of you would get a space in the team but there isn't enough spaces, so we're really sorry if you don't get the place you were hoping for. Bye." Everyone turned to go. "WAIT!!!" Harry and Ron turned around. It was Lucy Lee. "Sorry I was late. I wanted to try for a spot as a chaser?" It turned out Lucy was really good. An excellent flyer and she was only in her first year so Ron was gobsmacked by how good she was too. After the trouts, Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room deciding on the team. They come up with: Ginny Weasley- Chaser, James Limit- Beater, Jane Woods- Chaser, Lucy Lee- Chaser. "Not a bad team!" said Ron. "Yeah, We'll show those pesky Slytherins!" agreed Harry. Then, an owl flew in and landed on the tryouts sheet with a plump. Harry opened the letter. "Dear my lover sweetums Harry, I love you, I love you, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend? I am crazy about you. Love, Your secret admirer. Xxxxxxxxx" Harry put the letter down quickly on the table. "What is it?" Ron asked. Harry passed the letter without a word. " Oh. My. God! You have a secret admirer! But what are you going to do about it? I mean, Cho loves you. I suggest you tell her gently that you've already got a girlfriend."  
** Harry rushed back from DADA as Professor Tonks held him back to tell him that he had Occlumency lessons with Snape on Wednesday. Suddenly, someone called him. "Harry!" It was not Cho but it was Lucy. "What? Oh, Hi." He said. "I just wanted to say..um hi.. and I'm..kind..of your secret admirer?" she stammered going red in the face. Harry did not know what to do. If he said yes, Cho would get angry, and if he said no, he would lose a friend, and probably a very good chaser of the quidditch team. He decided he would just leave the decision to Cho. "Ummmmm. I don't really know. I'll tell you what, Just ask Cho Chang in Ravenclaw Ok? She'll tell you the answer ok? Bye!" Harry ran off watching in the corner of his eye, Lucy going around asking passer-bys if they're from Ravenclaw. Harry did no know what would happen next, but he did know he had to tell Ron and Hermionie all about it. 


End file.
